


【夏深】红酒杯

by jjy8638



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjy8638/pseuds/jjy8638
Relationships: 下阵雨, 夏深 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【夏深】红酒杯

＊好久没写簧文了，手痒痒

＊生日当然dei吃肉啊，祝宝贝考拉生日快乐

*我不是人

——————————————————

那瓶红酒放在厨房的原木架子上挺久了，都没人去动他。圆润的瓶身上浅浅地落了一层细灰，把光滑鉴人的瓶身紧密包裹。鲜亮醇厚的酒液被藏住，浅红而神秘。

李振宁不喜欢喝酒，夏瀚宇也不喜欢。

但那似乎是他们搬到新家过后朋友们送的礼物，原谅他们的俗气与肤浅，看不出来这瓶酒有多名贵，甚至，家里连开瓶器也没有。

到了李振宁生日那一天，夏瀚宇问:

以酒作陪？

寿星捏捏男朋友有些冰凉的耳朵说：

没毛病。

然后他们买了个开瓶器。

十一月初，北京还未供暖，室内冰冷而干燥，就像夏瀚宇亲他的时候，感受到的嘴唇。

“好冰啊，不想喝凉的。”

李振宁拿湿毛巾擦着红酒瓶上的灰，手指像被冻到了似的，缩回到袖子里。

“温水泡一下？”

夏瀚宇撕开开瓶器的塑料包装，很新奇地研究那一圈一圈的螺旋。

“红酒可以这样吗？”

“不知道。”

夏瀚宇对于开瓶器的兴趣远大于那瓶红酒。

“我想喝点暖和的东西。”

李振宁拿过烧水壶，装满水，悠哉地打开了开关，倚靠在餐桌边缘，安静听着水壶里升腾的热闹气泡。

夏瀚宇对李振宁的兴趣又远大于开瓶器。

他没有说话，靠在沙发上，很慵懒地，盯了一眼李振宁家居裤子下露出来的脚踝，不着痕迹地舔了下嘴唇。

他走过去，从背后搂住他，下巴点了点李振宁的肩膀。

“你会开瓶吗？”

“试试。”

他从夏瀚宇手中拿过开瓶器，交递的时候，圆润的指甲轻轻划过对方手背若隐若现的血管，像羽毛，像沙砾，像烧水壶口冒出的蒸汽，把周围的玻璃墙渲染出一片氤氲。

酒瓶被打开，“啵”的一声，不知怎么地，夏瀚宇被这一声开瓶的声音扰得面红耳赤，他极速扫了一眼李振宁被宽松睡衣包裹的臀部，手掌克制地，往那个方向移动，但最终还是轻柔地落在了后腰上。

红酒被毫无美感地倒在搅和速溶咖啡的马克杯里。一杯是咧着牙的大眼史迪仔，一杯是傻傻笑着的阴险灰太狼。

水开了，水壶开关自动跳了一下，咔哒一声。

然后他们亲在了一起，李振宁双手环住夏瀚宇的脖子，微微垫脚，夏瀚宇终于把手掌名正言顺地往下滑，搭在那个让他心跳加速的地方。

红酒瓶被放在兑了温水的盆子里。

马克杯双双作陪。

“你今天怎么老咬我？”

李振宁捂住发烫的耳朵，扒拉夏瀚宇的裤子。

“生日礼物。”

夏某人一如既往言简意赅，顺带把男朋友结结实实压在沙发上。

“生日礼物就是被你吃掉吗？”

李振宁揉了揉夏瀚宇的头发，手感扎人，像一只威风凛凛的德牧，然后用膝盖去蹭他的小腿，裤腿在摩擦中被撩了上来。

“没错。”

夏瀚宇又咬了一口他的锁骨，留下两排牙印，还有在冷空气中略带凉意的口水。

“好没创意啊。”

李振宁抵住他额头，眨了眨眼睛。

夏瀚宇忽然就打了个寒颤，不是冷的，是全身血液加速流动，发麻那种。

他说：

“我去拿个毯子，免得你凉着了。”

说着就站起身，往后一退，随手把李振宁撩起来的裤腿扯下来。

手指的关节像一只铅笔，平直地画过他的小腿肌肉，像在丈量着食物。

“你要是又感冒了看我怎么收拾你。”

热源远离的感觉有点不爽，李振宁手肘支在沙发扶手的软垫上：

“那怎么不去床上？”

夏瀚宇没听见，或许听见了也不会理他。

哼，不解风情。

他走回来的时候拉上了窗帘，遮住昏暗的夜色，打开了沙发旁边的落地灯盏。

室内是暗香浮动的暧昧黄昏。

李振宁在昏暗的灯光下望着他，像被浸软的蜂蜜千层塔，只留钩子一样的眼睛。

就算他是深海里的鲨鱼，也愿意咬钩。

喉咙有些发干，夏瀚宇把毯子抖开一丢，蒙住李振宁的脑袋，遮住那双桃花眼。

“喂！”

李振宁恼怒地扒拉下毯子，瞪了他一眼。

刚要张口，就被夏瀚宇重新压在沙发上亲，这个亲吻带着了红酒的香气，涩涩的，又酸，又眩晕。

他喝的是哪个杯子里的酒？

是我的杯子？还是他的？还是酒瓶？

酒液已经很温热了，口感绵密，他一时分不清那是夏瀚宇的唇舌，还是被随意糟践的红酒。

酒液顺着唇角滑落到喉结，最后隐没在衣襟里，微凉又灼热。

沙发很软，他陷入很深，夏瀚宇又严严实实地盖住他，像是世界尽头的穹顶，像是避风的海港。

当内裤被扒下来的时候，李振宁硬得发痛，他微微挠了一下夏瀚宇撑在他颈侧的手腕，却收到一个意味不明的眼神。

李振宁已经做好准备迎接冰凉的润滑液，没想到的是，夏瀚宇在扩张前问他：

“我要是糟蹋东西，你会骂我吗？”

“？”

不等他接收完信息，夏瀚宇把那瓶红酒，缓慢地倒在他的下体。

嫣红炫目，暗香撩人。

“你？……唔……”

夏瀚宇含住他的性器，包裹着红酒，缓慢吞吐，牙齿还坏心地微微戳刺。

燎原了。

温热的液体慢慢变凉，酒精吸热，却灭不了热流涌向的下体。

李振宁动弹不得，只能僵硬地轻微拉扯夏瀚宇的头发，仰着脖子望着天花板，期待自己还能记得如何呼吸。

他上身的长袖家居服还完好无损，下半身，一丝不挂地架在夏瀚宇肩膀上，斑驳又色情。红酒的淡红色斑驳在他蜜色的肌肤上，如同巧克力上摆满了红玫瑰。

他不自主地抖动，小声地呜咽，却刺激到了身下的那个人。

夏瀚宇更凶狠了些，牙齿加重了一些力道咬他，总结四个字：又痛又爽。

他还迷乱着，在男朋友温热的口腔中昏沉，却突然感到一个有温度的，坚硬的东西抵在了他穴口。

“你在干嘛？！”

他想撑起手起身，夏瀚宇抬眸看了他一眼，有点凶，一只手掌捂住他的喉结把他按了下去，微微加重了力道。

夏瀚宇知道，某人喜欢这种略微的呼吸困难的窒息感，与温柔的小刺痛。

虽然他也不舍得弄疼他。

那坚硬的温暖的东西借着酒水的润滑，轻松地进入到隐秘之地，旋转着，缓慢地，与肠壁相接。

“夏瀚宇……啊…”

他射了出来，在夏瀚宇手上，然后那坚硬的东西进入得更深了。

他终于能够去看那是什么。

是红酒瓶。

“你怎么这么糟蹋东西？”

李振宁强忍着后面的胀痛与酥麻，毫无威慑力地掐了一下夏瀚宇的脸。

“用在你身上，能叫糟蹋吗？”他轻轻地笑了一下，小酒窝触碰到李振宁手指，被干的人心突然软乎乎。

“平时…也没见你玩这么开……”

他皱着眉，尽量放松地张开大腿，接受瓶颈的冒犯。

“酒壮怂人胆。”

夏瀚宇一手旋转着酒瓶，一手从他睡衣下摆伸进去，抚摸他的腹肌与肉感的胸口。

“你胸好大。”

夏瀚宇捏捏他，被打了一下手。

酒液在瓶内晃荡，唯一的出口是李振宁身体的深处，潮湿紧致。

“好热……”

“还好吧，也就比你体温高一点点。”

夏瀚宇摸摸李振宁的腿，再摸摸酒瓶，得出这个结论。

李振宁不想说话了，那是坚硬的，完全不同于夏瀚宇那玩意儿的触感。酒液一直往他身体里灌，胀胀地，像之前夏瀚宇在他身体里内射的饱胀，像是被操怀孕，被精液灌满了，他想。

仿佛是猜到他在想什么，夏瀚宇深深浅浅的用瓶子操他，一边还问：

“发表一下感言，这个搞你舒服一些还是我搞你舒服一些。”

诚心逗他，李振宁闭着眼睛笑了一下：

“这个舒服一些～”

果不其然看到夏瀚宇脸色阴沉了起来。

他缓缓地拔出瓶口，酒液差不多已经灌满了肠道，此时顺着穴口流出来，蹭得沙发到处都是。

瓶子被重重地放在茶几上，红色的，乳白的，透明的，交缠在一起

反正这酒是不能再喝了。

正式入侵。

李振宁知道逗他的后果，痛并快乐地承受着。

夏瀚宇比平时凶了不少，李振宁像是要被撕裂，被贯穿，酒液和其他的液体混在一起，在肉体结合处，被活塞运动磨成绵密的泡沫。

“果果……”

他喊夏瀚宇。

“…”

可能还在气李振宁逗他，夏瀚宇充分发扬闭嘴就是干的原则，与红酒瓶一争高下。

“果果……”

李振宁被撞得有些神志不清，声音有些沙哑了，他示弱，捏了捏男朋友滚烫的耳朵。

沙发本来很结实，但禁不住被虐待，已经微弱地发出吱呀的声音。

“嗯。”

夏瀚宇不情不愿地理他了，稍微温柔了一点，俯身和他接吻，轻柔地咬他的鼻梁，用睫毛和他打架。

“果果…”

李振宁像小猫儿叫一样，有些神志不清，完全放松地享受这场性爱。

“你想换一个姿势吗？”夏瀚宇重重地一个挺身，凑在他耳边说：“深深。”

他的小名。

“除了后入都行，我想看着你的脸。”

李振宁慵懒地窝在沙发中，手臂勾着夏瀚宇的肩膀，看他和自己一起晃动。他喜欢被贯穿，更喜欢看着夏瀚宇冷淡的无所谓因为他而变化。

“那么…”夏瀚宇把他捞起来，往后一靠，李振宁就趴在了他身上。

“自己动动？”

好深啊，李振宁感觉要被顶到了胃，骑乘虽然爽，但他不想动。

“不想动。”

他“嗯～”了一声，在夏瀚宇嘴上啵了一下，夹紧了身体里的凶器，微微地前后晃动，撒娇。

“我不当1，就是因为我懒，你要是不动，我干嘛找你呢，是吧～”

“你给我闭嘴！”夏瀚宇恶狠狠地顶了一下他：“再说屁话，你明天别想起来。”

“你好凶啊，我今天生日诶。”他坐在夏瀚宇身上，微微低头看他，胸腔里的心脏流淌着暖。

“好吧，那你动五十下，数完了就我动，好不好？”

夏瀚宇从来招架不了他撒娇。

“五十太多了不行，二十。”

“四十行了吧？”夏瀚宇咬了咬他下巴。

“三十，不然拉倒。”

“好吧，你自己数，免得又说我欺负你。”

李振宁笑弯了眼睛，又被恶狠狠地亲了一口。

可这也太消耗体力了，他动了几下就后悔了。

“五……”

他费力地把自己撑起来，又重重落到了某人的烙铁上受刑，每一次都像是煎熬。

他是条破破烂烂的被欺负惨了的小船，被暴风雨包围了，马上就要被淹没的那种。

他怎么这么持久啊，这么久都不射！！

考拉咬着牙，白着脸，委委屈屈地攀者夏瀚宇的脖子，一起一落，自己操着自己。

“……”

“…十五。”

越到后面，他动一下就要喘很久，夏瀚宇沉静着一双眼睛看他，呼吸火热，面色揶揄，让他格外羞耻。

“三…十……”李振宁腰完全麻了，胀痛且酸，好不容易把自己撑了起来，准备接受死刑般落下，这时候夏瀚宇重重往上一顶。

他感觉自己快要被捅了个对穿，全身是汗，像是被雨水淋湿的琥珀，在热带雨林里炙烤煎熬。

“辛苦啦。”

夏瀚宇搂住他，在他耳旁轻轻地说。

然后撑住了他的腰，开始往上撞。

李振宁完全没有力气了，腿合不拢，松松垮垮地打开接受侵犯，无力地趴在夏瀚宇身上，咬着牙呜咽，撕扯夏瀚宇汗湿的上衣。

“我想听你的声音。”

他的果果说。

“……”

李振宁隐忍地捶了一拳夏瀚宇胸口，把脑袋埋在他颈窝。他拉过夏瀚宇的一只手，轻轻地咬住一根手指。

夏瀚宇惊异地看着他。

李振宁歪着脑袋，半阖着眼睛，露出一口整齐的小白牙。

夏瀚宇温柔且郑重地往上一顶，李振宁起初只是轻轻地叫出来，后来，过于爽到的时候，叫得大声了一点。

夏瀚宇被撩得不行，他想把那根手指在李振宁嘴里乱搅，搅到他面色潮红，神志不清，眼泪汪汪，嫣红的小舌头被他一根手指玩弄得到处躲闪，最后唾液忍不住地从嘴角落下。

“我快射了，你想留在里面吗？”

夏瀚宇最后还是抽走了手指，擦掉他嘴角的唾液，亲了一下他湿漉漉的眼睛。

“射在里面，果果。”

李振宁有些累了，他无力地瘫在夏瀚宇怀里，承受最终的刑罚。

滚烫的精液灌满了他体腔，和红酒的温润不一样。

他舒服地想闭眼睡去，被夏瀚宇推了推：

“抱你去洗澡？”

“等会去…”

他呢喃一声，靠在男朋友火热的胸膛。

夏瀚宇拉过毯子，把两人包成一个茧，缩在沙发上温存。

他把李振宁抱在胸前，牙齿一直咬他的锁骨，吸吮出一个又一个的小草莓。

“你逼我明天穿高领？”

李振宁一根手指挡住他的嘴。

“为什么不穿？”

夏瀚宇装傻，咬了一口他手指，继续啃他的肩膀。

“你知道的，我不跟你说过吗？”

李振宁笑弯了眼睛，抬头去看他。

“别那么看我，哥。”

夏瀚宇求饶，一只手充作李振宁的小枕头，一只手搭在他腰上轻轻揉。

“为什么？”

李振宁还是笑，眨了眨眼睛看他。

“你懂不懂什么叫美貌杀人，我看你就是。”

“你被我杀掉了吗？”

“我在你手上死了千八百回了。”

“你什么时候这么能说话？”

“因为酒壮怂人胆，这时候说这些油腻腻的话不会别扭？”

“哦，油腻腻？”

“不油不油。”

“所以别啃了，穿高领我真的感觉呼吸不畅。”

“好的。”

夏瀚宇老实了，不咬脖子，改亲嘴了。

“那瓶酒怎么办？”

李振宁脸在烧，他悄悄问。

“你想怎么办？留着下次……嘶痛！我错了！”

“扔掉！”

“明天立马扔。”

……

“走吧，洗澡。”

“老公抱你。”

“夏瀚宇。”

“……寿星不应该生气。”

“你今天的行为让我感觉是你在过生，而不是我。”

夏瀚宇抱着李振宁去浴室，路上还被揪耳朵。

“你这就不对了，你明明很享受。”

“？”

……

洗完澡出来，李振宁一沾床就睡着了，夏瀚宇趴在他旁边替他掖好被子，拉上卧室的窗帘，手机充上电放在床头稍远的地方，再钻进被子里抱着他。

祝你生日快乐，天天快乐，我亲爱的。

end


End file.
